This study will evaluate the inheritance of the vWF alleles in families with known von Willebrand disease or reduced levels of plasma vWF by analysis of DNA through combined use of PCR technology and detection of VNTR. Identification and tracking to these alleles within families can determine if inheritance of the allele corresponds with phenotypic expression of disease.